


Creampies and Peach Cobbler

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, I Don't Even Know, Pie, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short and rather sweet tasting drabble.Dealing with pie and sex...Actually I don't really know xD





	Creampies and Peach Cobbler

_"S-slow down Rosie!"_

Andrea panted softly, her eyes threatening to roll to the back of her head as Rosie continued to slam into her entrance. Rosie groaned as she leaned forward which made her go even deeper inside of Andrea's tight entrance.

"I-I can't...you feel so good..."She groaned out. Rosie had flour stains on her face from some of the dough that Andrea thought looked funny on her face. It was not a bit funny.

That's when the shop bell jingled which made Rosie's eyes widen as she immediately pulled out of Andrea's entrance which took the breath out of Andrea's lungs, making her hit the floor. But quickly Andrea got infront of Rosie behind the counter, her eyes looking up at her before she took her thick member into her mouth.

Rosie had to put her hands on the counter in order to keep herself from putting her hands on Andrea's head. Rosie's eyes watched as an old looking lady walked into the store. The lady had a wrinkled face and had her grey hair in an old-fashioned bun. She slowly walked up the display counter, Rosie struggled to keep her composure.

"Welcome to Lulu's Pie and Cupcake shop! How may..I-I...assist you?"Rosie strained out as she watched the elderly lady move towards the pie display, her old, wise eyes looking at the pies.

"Oh don't mind me dear...I'm just looking."The old lady soft, her tone soft and her wrinkled lips smiling at Rosie who was sweating like a pig as she struggled to not start fucking the living shit out of Andrea's skilled mouth.

"O-Okay.."

Rosie's eyes rolled once the lady turned her head away from her as she looked down at Andrea's who slobbering all over her cock, her own eyes darted up at Rosie and she had the audacity to smirk up at her with her cock between her lips as she continued to bob her head.

"Oh miss?"The old lady asked as she looked up to Rosie who immediately meet her gaze. "Y-Yes ma'am?"Rosie stuttered as she gently rocked her hips back and forth, slowing driving her cock in and out of Andrea's mouth.

"Do you serve creampies here?"

Rosie's eyes widen as she bit her lip, already on the edge of actually _creampieing_ the fuck out of Andrea's mouth. "Uh...y-yes we do in fact."

The old lady then did a strange thing as she slightly tilted her head at her then made a little smirk as she continued to look at the pie display. "My sister loves creampies."

Rosie's eyes rolled and fluttered as her hands started to get sweaty on the metal counter as she was just so close to creaming Andrea's wet mouth... _so...close._

"Oh, do you have the _cream_ -filled eclairs?"

Rosie couldn't bite back her moans anymore as she let out a deep moan but immediately she caught herself, her eyes darting over to the old lady who was smirking at her.

Rosie then forced her hips forward, her cock now completely filling Andrea's throat. Down below, Andrea was stroking her own little cock as Rosie grunted and released her own load down Andrea's throat, some of it oozing down the corner.

Rosie panted softly and that's when the old lady looked at her with a... _knowing_ look on her face.

"I'll take two creampies and a peach cobbler please...It's for my wife."

Rosie's eyes widen in shock as she looked at the old lady who was smirking at her. "Y-you-"

"I was once like you darling...back then, it was dangerous but I did it anyway. I knew what your little girlfriend was doing behind the counter.~"

Andrea slowly peered up from behind the counter, come still dribbling down the corners of her mouth.

The old lady laughed as she looked towards Andrea, "My my..."

Slowly Rosie tucked herself into her pants and walked over to the display counter and slid open the door to get the two creampies and peach cobbler pies out. Slowly, she moved to go have them put in a box. Her legs trembled slightly from her orgasm as she walked.

After a few mintue, the three pies were placed in their pink boxes as she handed it over to the old lady who smiled as Rosie ringed it up and the old lady paid for the pies. As the old lady left the shop, she turned around and smirked at Rosie who was sweating a bit, "I'll let you two go back at it. Good day~"

Rosie swallowed hard as she looked at Andrea but once she did, her eyes widen in shock as she looked at Andrea who had cum all over her chest.

"Well..."Rosie simply murmured out as she ran a hand through her red hair as she laughed nervously.

Andrea looked up at Rosie, "Rosie...c'mon, you got to finish..."

Rosie groaned as she got down on her knees and Andrea spreaded her legs, her cock twitching.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp XD I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
